Optical storage media has proven to be attractive for the high density storage of information. The use of optical recording disks with recording layers on opposite sides of the disks, such as DVD-R, has further increased the data storage capacity of the disks. As a result, there is a strong desire to achieve higher and higher sustained recording and read back rates to reduce the amount of time required to complete the data recording or read back process. If a single head and data channel are used for recording to an optical disk with a fixed data storage structure, the disk rotation rate must increase at a rate proportional with the increase in recording rate. At high recording speeds, the rotation of the disk can excite resonances in the disk. This typically occurs at rotation speeds greater than 5000 rpm, although imperfections in the ball bearings in the spindle can excite resonances in the disk at much lower rotation speeds. The excited resonances can cause motion of the optical disk, typically in the focus direction, that can be great enough to exceed the capability of the focus actuator in either range of motion or acceleration required to follow the disk surface. This results in focus performance degradation or a loss of focus, and subsequently, a failure of the recording or read back process. This failure can increase the time required for data storage or read back due to retries, or in the case of some optical disks that can only be recorded once ("WORM" disks), the subsequent waste of the disk. For a more complete discussion of disk resonant frequencies, see Formulas for Natural Frequency and Mode Shape, Robert D. Blevins Ph.D., Robert E. Krieger Publishing Company, Malabar, Fla. (1979).